wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa)
Wiedźmin (ang. The Witcher) – gra komputerowa typu RPG, stworzona przez CD Projekt RED. Rozgrywka toczy się w świecie stworzonym przez polskiego pisarza fantasy, Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. Gra została wydana na całym świecie 26 października 2007 r. Jej głównym bohaterem jest wiedźmin Geralt, a fabuła obejmuje okres po wydarzeniach opisanych w Sadze o wiedźminie. thumb|Wydanie europejskie kawalec Fabuła Akcja gry rozpoczyna się w kilka lat po wydarzeniach opisanych w sadze przez Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. Tajemniczy osobnik ucieka w deszczu przez las, a następnie pada z wycieńczenia. Krótko potem zostaje odnaleziony przez grupę wiedźminów, którzy rozpoznają w nim rzekomo zmarłego Geralta z Rivii. Geralt zostaje zabrany do Kaer Morhen. Tam spotyka swoich starych znajomych. Bohater jednak cierpi na amnezję i nie pamięta żadnych wydarzeń ze swojej przeszłości. Radość ze spotkania przerywa niespodziewany atak na Kaer Morhen, kierowany przez potężnego maga i jego tajemniczego wspólnika, zwanego Magistrem. Szybko okazuje się, iż bandyci zaatakowali wiedźmińskie siedliszcze tylko po to, aby zdobyć ich mutagenne eliksiry. Po odpartym ataku, zabójcy potworów i czarodziejka Triss rozdzielają się i ruszają do Temerii, by odnaleźć człowieka stojącego za atakiem. Geralt trafia na przedmieścia stolicy tego kraju – Wyzimy. Tam stara się dostać do odciętego przez kwarantannę miasta oraz odzyskać utracone wspomnienia. Wydarzenia mające miejsce w grze zostały podzielone na siedem części: # Prolog # Rozdział I # Rozdział II # Rozdział III # Rozdział IV # Rozdział V # Epilog Niezgodności z utworami Sapkowskiego * Podany w grze rok, w którym dzieją się wydarzenia, 1270, jest błędny – w rzeczywistości gra dzieje się w roku 1273 (5 lat po zakończeniu Wojen Północnych w 1268 i podczas drugiej epidemii catriony, która rozpoczęła się w 1272). * Triss Merigold nie nosiła dekoltu z powodu blizn na szyi – pamiątki z drugiej bitwy pod Wzgórzem Sodden – natomiast w świecie gry jej kreacja go posiada. Być może jednak czarami poprawiła swój wygląd. Został on poprawiony w modyfikacji „Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka”. * Triss Merigold jest uczulona na eliksiry magiczne, a mimo to w celu wyleczenia jej otrzymuje miksturę. * W grze komputerowej Adda, córka Foltesta, nie jest upośledzona, co jest sprzeczne z informacjami dotyczącymi dynastii temerskiej uzyskanymi od Andrzeja Sapkowskiego przez administratora jego oficjalnej strony. Gra nie daje żadnego wytłumaczenia na to zjawisko. * W świecie gry Biała Rayla/Czarna Rayla nie posiada haka zamiast dłoni, w dodatku potrafi strzelać z łuku. W grze ma również ciemne włosy (białe tylko jako mutantka), a według książki jej włosy pobielały po zdarzeniach w Vengerbergu. Mogła jednak przefarbować włosy. Wygląd Rayli został poprawiony w modyfikacji „Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka”. * Echinops nie był jak w grze, rośliną, tylko podobnym do jeżozwierza stworzeniem zamieszkującym głębokie jaskinie i stare kopalnie. Ciekawostką jest też "wyłanianie się" owych roślin w grocie w rozdziale I, to jest przebijanie się przez kamienną skorupę. * Kikimory były stworzeniami występującymi na bagnach, moczarach itp. W grze zdarzało się im występować w jaskiniach oraz wydostawać się spod ziemi. * Bohater otrzymuje srebrny wiedźmiński miecz, który podobno był wcześniej własnością nieżyjącego już wiedźmina Coëna. Głowica miecza przedstawia wilka, a w sadze znajduje się informacja, że wiedźmin ten pochodzi z północy (z Poviss) i zimuje w Kaer Morhen po raz pierwszy. Wskazuje to na to, że nie pochodził ze szkoły wilka. Istnieje jednak możliwość, że otrzymał on ten miecz po swoim przyjeździe. * Według książek, wiedźmińskie miecze są jednymi z najlepszych, ustępujące jedynie gwyhyrom – najlepszym tego typu orężom świata. W grze można jednak spotkać prawie 30 lepszych mieczy, część z nich jest wręcz pospolita. * Fleder z reguły rozszarpuje swoje ofiary, jednakże w grze dość „łagodnie” obchodzi się z ciałami. Ponadto, widujemy go również w dzień (Rozdziale IV). Nie występują również w takim typie klimatu, jaki panuje w królestwach północy („Chrzest ognia”str. 146-147). * Ori Reuven (Pucybut) przez 6 lat był zamknięty i przesłuchiwany, nie mógł zatem przebywać w Wyzimie w trakcie gry. * Zastanawiająca jest obecność wiedźminów w Kaer Morhen na samym początku gry – widać, iż pora roku przypomina wiosnę, tak więc wiedźmini powinni już być na szlaku. Możliwe, że pomagali przy szkoleniu Leo jak kiedyś z Ciri (Krew elfów) * W książce „Wieża Jaskółki” ucho Geralta zostało rozorane przez bełt, ale w grze wiedźmin nie posiada żadnego śladu tego zdarzenia. * W pierwszej części gry, loża czarodziejek jest powszechnie znana przez ważniejsze osobistości, podczas gdy w utworach Sapkowskiego o jej istnieniu wiedziały jedynie jej członkinie, Sigismund Dijkstra oraz Cirilla. W kolejnej odsłonie gry niedopatrzenie to zostaje skorygowane, istnienie loży pozostaje tajne i wychodzi na jaw dopiero po pewnym czasie. Silnik graficzny Wiedźmin oparty jest na zmodyfikowanym silniku graficznym Aurora Engine firmy BioWare, znanym do tej pory z pierwszej części gry Neverwinter Nights. Silnik dostosowany został specjalnie do rozgrywki jednoosobowej oraz wykorzystuje biblioteki DirectX w wersji 9.0. Silnik graficzny dzięki technice Shader umożliwia wyświetlanie efektów pogodowych, odbić powierzchni wody, mapowanie środowiska (ang. environment mapping) oraz wykorzystanie tzw. "map świateł" (ang. lightmap). Silnik gry obsługuje dźwięk wielokanałowy przy wykorzystaniu technologii Dolby Digital 5.1 Rozgrywka Doświadczenie W czasie gry bohater zdobywa punkty doświadczenia. Po zebraniu odpowiedniej ich ilości, postać awansuje na wyższy poziom. Co każdy awans postać otrzymuje talenty, dzięki którym może ulepszyć swoje cechy psychofizyczne (siła, zwinność, wytrzymałość i inteligencja), podnieść swoje umiejętności związane z walką mieczami (srebrnym bądź stalowym) oraz szkolić się w używaniu znaków. Jakość zdobywanych punktów talentu (brązowy, srebrny lub złoty) zależy od aktualnego poziomu bohatera. Każda ze zdolności zawiera własne drzewo umiejętności, które w każdym przypadku jest podzielone na zdolności aktywne i zdolności pasywne. thumb|Niektóre postaci z Wiedźmina System walki System walki w Wiedźminie oparty jest na sekwencjach ciosów. Po wykonaniu pierwszego uderzenia, aby przejść do następnego, silniejszego, gracz musi w odpowiednim momencie kliknąć lewy przycisk myszy. W grze do dyspozycji są trzy różne style walki: silny/temerski diabeł (do walki z powolnymi, ciężko opancerzonymi przeciwnikami), szybki/ognisty tancerz (do walki z szybkimi lub wycofującymi się przeciwnikami) i grupowy/dziewięć słonecznych mieczy (do radzenia sobie z dużymi grupami przeciwników). Gracz ma możliwość dynamicznego przełączania się pomiędzy stylami. W walce pojawiają się także znaki wiedźmińskie (lekkie czary psychokinetyczne). Gracz otrzymuje do dyspozycji pięć tego typu rodzajów ataku: Aard (telekinetyczne pchnięcie), Igni (atak ogniem), Quen (magiczna tarcza), Aksji (przejęcie kontroli nad przeciwnikiem) oraz Yrden (magiczna pułapka na potwory). Minigry W grze możemy spotkać się z trzema minigrami: * Kościany poker * Walka na pięści * Pojedynek na picie Erotyka w grze W czasie gry Wiedźmin spotyka wiele kobiet, z którymi może odbywać intymne spotkania. Za każdą postać, z którą Geralt odbędzie stosunek, gracz otrzymuje specjalną kartę z jej wizerunkiem. Aby skłonić kobietę do stosunku, można obdarować ją kwiatami, biżuterią, innymi wartościowymi przedmiotami lub wykonując jakąś misję. Należy też odpowiednio poprowadzić rozmowę. Wydanie thumb|Wydanie podstawowe W wydaniu standardowym znajdą się: * DVD z grą Wiedźmin; * Dysk bonusowy z materiałami Video; * Soundtrack z gry Wiedźmin; * Instrukcja do gry; * Poradnik gracza; * Opowiadanie Andrzeja Sapkowskiego; * Mapa świata gry oraz mapa Wyzimy. thumb|Edycja Kolekcjonerska W edycji kolekcjonerskiej pojawią się dodatkowo: * Gra karciana; * Wiedźmiński medalion (brelok); * Artbook; * Bestiariusz; * Koszulka z logo gry Wiedźmin; * Mapa dwustronna drukowana na specjalnym papierze. Wszystko to w ekskluzywnym, stylizowanym opakowaniu na wszystkie elementy pakietu. Wymagania sprzętowe Podstawowe Wymagania na detale minimalne: * Pentium 4 2,4 GHz lub AMD Athlon 64 +2800 * 1 GB RAM w przypadku Windows Xp, 1536 MB w przypadku Windows Vista * Karta Graficzna: 128 RAM zgodne z DirectX9, Pixel Shader 2.0 (NVIDIA GeForce 6600/ ATI Radeon 9800 * 8.5 GB wolnego miejsca na HDD (dysk twardy) * Karta Dźwiękowa zgodna z DirectX 9.0c * Napęd DVD Wymagania Rekomendowane (detale maksymalne): * Windows XP Service Pack2 / Windows Vista (wszystkie aktualizacje) * Intel Core 2 Duo 2.13 Ghz lub AMD X2 5600+ * 2GB RAM * Karta Graficzna: 512 MB (NVIDIA GeForce 7900 lub ATI Radeon X1950 PRO lub lepsze) * 8.5GB wolnego miejsca na HDD (dysk twardy) * Karta Dźwiękowa zgodna z DirectX 9.0c * Napęd DVD Ciekawostki * Gra została wydana w 15 wersjach językowych, z czego w siedmiu wersjach została przetłumaczona również ścieżka dźwiękowa. * Produkcja Wiedźmina kosztowała ponad 22 mln złotych. * Premierowy nakład szacowany był na 750 tysięcy egzemplarzy. * CD Projekt wyprodukował ludzkich rozmiarów figurę Geralta, którą było można podziwiać w niektórych sklepach i na konwentach. * Intro i outro zostało przygotowane przez firmę Platige Image. * Edycja Kolekcjonerska (2999 sztuk) rozeszła się w ciągu 22 godzin w sklepie internetowym gram.pl. * Do końca lutego 2008 r. sprzedano ponad 600 000 egzemplarzy gry na całym świecie. * Średnia ocen na portalu Metacritic wynosi 86% dla gry Wiedźmin: Edycja Rozszerzona. * Podczas prac nad grą, twórcy zdecydowali się wyciąć prawie połowę przygotowanych wcześniej lokacji. Co ciekawe, wśród nich znajdowała się dolina Kaer Morhen i stare kopalnie, które ostatecznie pojawiły się w wydanej parę miesięcy później przygodzie „Cena neutralności”. * W jednej z wcześniejszych wersji scenariusza, Geralt miał trafić do Kaer Morhen nie tyle w prologu, ile dopiero w końcowej fazie gry. * Rozdział I był zmieniany trzykrotnie. Pierwsza wersja nie była zadowalająca dla twórców, natomiast w drugiej zabrakło jakichkolwiek odniesień do głównego wątku – poszukiwań bandytów z broszami Salamandry i skradzionych wiedźmińskich tajemnic. * Geralt mógł nie zostać głównym bohaterem Wiedźmina. Przez kolejne lata projekt ulegał wielu zmianom i dopiero po jakimś czasie postanowiono, że gracz wcieli się właśnie w Białego Wilka, a nie początkującego wiedźmina. Nadanie jednej postaci miało urealnić fabułę, pozwalając jednocześnie na większe jej rozbudowanie. * CD Projekt RED planowało wydać dwa większe rozszerzenia do Wiedźmina. Pierwszy z nich nazywał się The Witcher: Outcast i rozgrywał się na wyspie Faroe położonej w archipelagu Skellige, za to jego produkcją zajmowało się kanadyjskie studio roXidy, twórcy tzw. modyfikacji premium „The Wyvern Crown of Cormyr” do Neverwinter Nights. Drugi dodatek miał nazywać się „''The Witcher: Scars of Betrayal''” i pracowało nad nim Ossian Studios, twórcy dodatku „Wrota Zachodu” do Neverwinter Nights 2. Niestety, wraz z problemami finansowymi CD Projektu w latach 2008-2010, prace nad dodatkami zostały wstrzymane. * W planach znajdowała się rozbudowana konwersja gry na PlayStation 3 i Xboxa 360, która miała zostać wydana pod tytułem Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka (ang. The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf). Nad projektem pracowało francuskie studio WideScreen Games, lecz prace nad nim zostały wstrzymane. CD Projekt RED wielokrotnie wyrażało chęć powrotu do tego projektu, lecz aktualnie studio nie posiada żadnych planów związanych z jego odświeżeniem. Na potrzeby zapowiedzi tej gry, powstał zwiastun przygotowany we współpracy z Platige Image i Tomaszem Bagińskim. Niezrealizowane dodatki * Outcast * Scars of Betrayal Kategoria:Gry ar:الويتشر (لعبة فيديو) cs:Zaklínač (PC hra) da:The Witcher (computer spil) de:The Witcher (Computerspiel) el:The Witcher (PC) en:The Witcher (game) es:The Witcher fi:The Witcher fr:The Witcher hu:A Witcher (Számítógépes játék) it:The Witcher (videogioco) ko:더 위쳐 (PC) pt-br:The Witcher (jogo eletrônico) ru:Ведьмак (игра) sr:The Witcher (компијутерска игра) sv:The Witcher (datorspel) uk:Відьмак (комп'ютерна гра) zh:巫師(電腦遊戲)